online_wrestling_federationfandomcom-20200214-history
Byron X-12
Byron Cameron (March 1, 2000) is a British professional wrestler. He is currently signed to the Online Wrestling Federation under the ring name Byron X-12 Backstory Byron X-12 is a British 19 year old wrestler who loves wrestling, Pizza and Pop Punk Music. He’s originally from Reading (Red-Ing) who moved to Birmingham when he was 13 to learn Jiu Jitsu and then later when he was 15 he went to Liverpool to train with Zack Gibson and James Drake and their wrestling school Fighting Spirit Pro Wrestling, after a few months Byron started making a name for himself on Rev Pro and Fight Club Pro and then later down that year he started to perform in Progress where he truly made his mark at only 16 when he had amazing matches with the wrestlers like Will Ospreay, Jimmy Havoc, Pete Dunne and Jordan Devlin and also managed to become a 2x Progress Champion and a 4x Tag Team Champion with Mark Andrews and Angelico. Then at 18 he then got the opportunity to go to Japan where he met people like Kenny Omega, Kushida and Katsuyori Shibata and go to train with Kushida, while there is when he received the nickname “King Of Knee Strikes” and eventually went of to winning the best of the super juniors tournament and becoming a Jr Heavyweight Champion for a entire year. Later down the line he got the chance to go to Impact where he managed to become a 2x X-Division Champion and that is also the time he met TJP and got to train with him for a while. He then went on to ROH where he had a intense rivalry with Marty Scurll and had some classic matches and then later on got to team up with Flip Gordon to become ROH Tag Team Champions. Championships & Accomplishments Ring of Honor * 1x Tag Team Champion (with Flip Gordon as Flip & Tricks) Impact! Wrestling * 2x X-Division Champion New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) * 1x IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion * 1x Best of the Super Jr's Tournament Winner Progress Wrestling * 2x World Heavyweight Champion * 4x Tag Team Champion (with Mark Andrews as Pop-Punk Flyers and with Angelico as Electric Adrenaline) Pro Wrestling Revolution (PWR) * 1x Tag Team Champion (with Benny Bank as The British Lanterns) * Got to the finals of the High Stakes tournaments after beating Marcus Creed and Benny Banks on the same night * 1x Jr Heavyweight Champion Ultimate Wrestling Alliance (UWA) * 2x Tag Team Champion (with Benny Banks as The British Lanterns and with Brandon Alexander as Will & Hope) * On his Wrestlemania debut he won his first ever Wrestlemania match defending the tag team championships in a 3 way tag TLC match at Wrestlemania 3 with Brandon Alexander World Wide Wrestling Network * 1x Tag Team Champion (with Benny Banks as Pop-Punks Not Dead!) Power Sport Wrestling (PSW) * 1x Tag Team Champion (with Benny Banks as The British Lanterns) * Inaugural Tag Team Champion with Benny Banks as The British Lanterns * 1x Cruiserweight Champion Revelation X * 1x Tag Team Champion (with Benny Banks as The British Lanterns) * 1x Hitman Tapout Champion Revolt Wrestling *1x Tag Team Champion (with Brandon Alexander as Will & Hope) Nicknames * The King Of Knee Strikes * X-12 * Byron X * CruiserGreat * Weapon-X Cruiserweight * Weapon-X * The True British Lantern Moves Finishing Moves * X-Genesis (Ripcord Knee Strikes) * Weapon-X (Kirifuda Driver) * X-Factor Knee (Dragon Sleeper Hold to Double Facebreaker) * Goodnight Knee Strike (Neckbreaker setup to dropdown Knee) * Head Trauma (Air Raid Crash Neckbreaker) * Venom Grip (Crossface Chickenwing) * Green Vortex (Lift up twisting suplex) * Tequila Nightfall (Tequila Sunrise) * Lanterns Light (Running Enzuguri) Signature Moves * Taste Of England (Rollover Knee Destroyer/Double Knee Facebuster) * Taste Of Britain (Rope Hung Knee Strike) * British Welcome (Shining Wizard) * Drop Dead! (Kneecap Brainbuster) * Total Execution (Running High Knee Shining Wizard) * Blackout (Hip toss Knee Strike) * Emerald Kick (Corkscrew Roundhouse) * Game Over Clutch (Roll through leg hold) Memorable Moves * Rocket Kicks (Double Corner Running Dropkicks) * Winchester Stretch (Wrist Clutch Lever Pull) * British Corkscrew (Standing Corkscrew Moonsault) * X-Mission (Last Chancery) * Four Leg Clover Submission Counter * Light Matter (Arm & Leg lock reverse STO) * Knightfall Backstabber (Straight Jacket Backstabber) * X-Original (Back Suplex Facebuster) * Sling Blade * X-DT (Tilt-A-Whirl DDT) * Icebreaker (Roll through Air Raid Crash Neckbreaker) * Critical Break! (Kneeling European Armbreaker) * X-Lock (Straight Jacket Chin Lock) * Skyfall (Standing/Rope Assited Shiranui) * The Arrow (Top Rope Superplex/Falcon Arrow Combo) * Diving Meteora (Top Rope Diving Meteora) * Green Star Press (Shooting Star Press)